


[Podfic]The Real Prize

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, Episode Related, M/M, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin had shown Arthur the Waters of Avalon in ep 3.13?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]The Real Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363543) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> Music is from [Riverside by Agnes Obel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjncyiuwwXQ).

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Drealprize.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Drealprize.m4b)


End file.
